In a mesh network, each node may communicate with other nodes connected to the mesh network. Data may also be propagated from node to node until the destination is reached or until all the nodes have received the data. The mesh network may change configuration as nodes are added to the mesh network or removed from the mesh network. In a wireless mesh network, the nodes may include radios for wireless transmission/reception with peer nodes. In addition to mobile computing devices, a wireless mesh network may also include routers and gateways. Wireless mesh networks can be implemented with a number of wireless technologies including 802.11, ZigBee®, and cellular technologies.
A mesh network can also be an ad hoc network. An ad hoc network does not require a preexisting infrastructure and may be formed on the fly when two or more wireless devices come within communication range of each other. Nodes may associate with any other node in the ad hoc network. Furthermore, nodes in an ad hoc network may route and forward data intended for other nodes.